<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatever you do i'll be here for you by Spannah339</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858915">whatever you do i'll be here for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339'>Spannah339</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sick Fic, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Whump, infected wound, ruddiger looks out for his best friend, varian is a dumbass sometimes but i love him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracked beakers, broken glass and the occasional explosion were to be expected with Varian’s line of work. As a result, he was usually pretty good at dealing with the occasional scrape, bruise or small cut he earned - avoiding them where possible by covering as much of his skin as he could, bandaging and cleaning when he couldn’t. </p><p>So when a beaker exploded, sending a shard of glass into Varian’s arm, he didn’t think much of it beyond annoyance and the usual nausea at the sight of his own blood. He splashed water on it, bandaged it, mended the tear it had caused in his shirt and forgotten about it. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Ruddiger &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatever you do i'll be here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lil drabble I wrote in like half an hour!</p><p>(Also brief Sun &amp; Moon update - we have a bunch of stories we're nearly ready to post, but I'm taking a break to avoid burnout and Zeeb is currently on the move to college, so it might be a few days, bare with us!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cracked beakers, broken glass and the occasional explosion were to be expected with Varian’s line of work. As a result, he was usually pretty good at dealing with the occasional scrape, bruise or small cut he earned - avoiding them where possible by covering as much of his skin as he could, bandaging and cleaning when he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when a beaker exploded, sending a shard of glass into Varian’s arm, he didn’t think much of it beyond annoyance and the usual nausea at the sight of his own blood. He splashed water on it, bandaged it, mended the tear it had caused in his shirt and forgotten about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days later, he rolled his arm uncomfortably, as he leaned against his desk, staring at the blueprint in front of him. He had been trying to make it work for the last few days, figuring out what chemical reaction would be needed to make it actually do what it was supposed to, but his brain hadn’t fully woken up yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger leapt onto his shoulder and he started, catching himself before he fell forward onto the desk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey buddy,” he said in greeting. Ruddiger purred, butting his cheek and sniffing, pausing to crawl slightly down his arm, glaring at the spot where the bandage was hidden by his sleeve. Varian rolled his shoulder again, trying to ignore the ache in his arm. “What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger chattered at him, returning securely to his shoulder and butting his cheek again. Varian rolled his eyes, staring back at the blueprints and trying to ignore the way they swam before his eyes. He rubbed an eye, blinking a few times and trying to focus. Now he was starting to get a headache, which didn’t help things </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another chirp of irritation, Ruddiger bounded down and towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’re you going?” Varian asked, looking up at him. Ruddiger didn’t answer, just looked back at him and swished his tail. “Bring back some snacks if Rapunzel has been baking,” Varian called as the raccoon bounded out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy turned his attention back to the blueprints, making a small note beside one of the moving parts, suggesting a new way of trying. He lifted the pencil back to his mouth, frowning slightly as he stared at it, then turned and moved across the room, flicking the pencil back in the general direction of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even really noticing, he was cupping a hand over the spot where the cut was, trying to ignore the ache and warmth radiating from under his sleeve. It was fine, he just needed a few more days to heal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up a beaker, fumbling briefly as his hand refused to cooperate, a twinge of pain shooting up his arm and nearly causing him to drop it. Then the door pushed open and he did - luckily, only onto the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, kid?” Eugene asked, Ruddiger curled firmly around his shoulders. Varian looked up in slight irritation, annoyed that he had been interrupted, but Eugene’s smile caused the irritation to fade and he raised a hand in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Eugene,” he said. “I’m just trying to figure out the blueprints. I think they’ll work but I just need to figure out a power source, come see.” He moved back towards the blueprints and Eugene exchanged a look with Ruddiger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man moved to his side, leaning over his shoulder and looking at the various notes and scribbles that were now covering the blueprints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me never to give you the original prints,” he commented, and Varian grinned. He leaned a hand against the table, suddenly feeling like he wouldn’t be able to fully support himself if he didn’t, and tried to find a pencil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I only write useful stuff - the blueprint would never have actually worked unless I had -” he reached across the desk for a pencil with his left hand and winched slightly as it moved, pain throbbing sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Varian?” Eugene asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just cut myself a little the other day,” Varian muttered. Eugene frowned, turning Varian to face him and moving his hand down his shoulder. He blinked in surprise, the frown deepening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re burning up kid,” he said quietly and Varian frowned, trying to figure out what that meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” he asked. Eugene pulled up his sleeve, sucking in a breath as he revealed the bandage - and the angry, red skin surrounding it. Ruddiger hissed slightly, pulling away from it and wrinkling his nose up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take this off, alright?” Eugene said, and Varian nodded slowly. Eugene was gentle as he carefully unwound the bandage, a small noise of concern coming as it stuck to Varian’s arm. “That doesn’t look good,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I didn’t clean it enough,” Varian said with a slight, forced laugh to his voice. Eugene shot him a mock glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing you you hardly cleaned it at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the bucket of water Varian kept nearby, in case of accidental fires, or if Ruddiger got thirsty. Slowly, Eugene wet the bandage and carefully pried it off Varian’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t look good at all,” he muttered. Varian couldn’t help but look and instantly regretted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cut was surrounded by angry red skin and was very infected, leaking pus and a horrible stench that now began to fill the room. No wonder Ruddiger had been upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-ha,” Varian began, feeling faint. “Whoops?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops indeed,” Eugene said, fixing him with a glare. Varian tried to smile but shivered instead. “Okay, we’re getting you to the sickbay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Okay,” Varian said weakly. Now that the damage was revealed, he was acutely aware of how much his arm ached, how much the ache was spreading. Not to mention he felt both hot and cold at the same time and he wasn’t sure if his legs would support him the entire way to the sickbay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with Eugene’s arms on his shoulders he only made it halfway. His head was spinning and he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At some point Eugene picked him up, scooping him into his arms and carrying him, despite Varian’s protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, they made it to the sickbay, the next while somewhat of a blur to Varian. His arm was cleaned, his temperature felt, and he found himself in a bed, tucked away into the corner of the sickbay, his arm properly bandaged again. Exhausted, he slept despite the fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene watched as he did, watched as he muttered to himself, tossing and turning. The fever had sunk in deep, and Eugene didn’t know how much he could help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the mutterings turned into whimpers and the whimpers into soft cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, stop,” Varian muttered, tossing his head. “‘M sorry - don’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Varian.” Eugene moved forward, laying a hand on his (worryingly warm) shoulder and trying to calm him. But that only served to make Varian fight even more, pulling away from the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” he whimpered, throwing an arm over his face and curling into himself. He was burning up, sweat coating his forehead and Eugene had no idea what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian, it’s alright,” he called, trying to break through the boy’s fevered fear. “You’re safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… don’t want to hurt anyone. Didn’t mean - no! No! <em>DAD</em>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene reached out again, hands hovering above Varian’s flailing body, a tightness in his chest. He could do nothing, couldn’t help the boy as he tossed and flailed, trapped in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ruddiger bounded onto the bed, having finally snuck past the watchful eye of the sickbay medics. The raccoon bounded onto the bed, nosing close to Varian. For a moment, Varian continued flailing, whimpering, crying out. Then his hand handed on Ruddiger’s fur and slowly, he began to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved almost instinctively, pulling Ruddiger close and curling around the animal. Ruddiger trilled softly and slowly, Varian began to relax, slipping back into a much more natural sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene let out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Carefully, he pulled the blankets up over Varian’s sleeping form, moving back to sit on the chair beside the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit kid,” he muttered. “When are you going to learn to look after yourself properly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian didn’t answer, his breathing even, his arms tight around Ruddiger. Eugene shook his head, shifting further down in the seat and settling down to wait. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>